Talk:Inquiry into Madness
Really!? Come on guys....really? Some points...Kenji...I understand the lightning can rearrange at the molecularlevel but Vn's crystal isn't some toy anymore...You may have reworked several layes but the crystal constructs you both kept shattering spread lots and lots of particles over the two of you and each particle was then made into a separate layer so the fact the one simple move was able to outright negate the whole thing was a little unfair, and Kou...the particles were on Naisho's body....so using sho wouldnt do anything seeing as he can't really escape himself. -sigh- ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 14:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC)'' :Okay, I'll admit that I read that wrong, and I apologize for that, but I find that move more unfair than either of us dodging it. It's like trying to dodge a bullet shot point-blank in front of you; it can't be done. I don't appreciate moves like that. ::Guys, lets not get touchy here, eh? Raze, its because Kenji made it into lightning - not something else - that he was fit to do it so easily, and even then its not as if it didn't cost him anything, pal. Kenji's lightning control could, in many ways, be compared to Van's crystal manipulation skill-wise. The energy required to alter something of that size requires energy in proportion to the mass he's altering, hence why he didn't attack immediately after using it. He stopped to catch his breathe. The fact he made it into lightning and not something else makes it easier, because of Kenji's own affinity towards the element in question. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't mind you doing that Ken...this here was abetter explanaition than in the RP. I sorry if I came off as abrasive in the above responsive guys...juts came back from the dentist and he royally screwed up my mouth. So not in the best of moods. But yea...Kou well the thing is I set that one move up from the very start of the RP. Hell I even did it twice for Naisho knowing he would be strong enough to break out of one of them. And the point of the move was so that you couldn't dodge it. In fact that was Naisho's own fult so to speak. As he allowed the crystal particles to raiin over him and made no move to rid himself of them. So in a way its totally within the fight of the RP. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 14:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC)'' :But the particles in question are exactly what you say they are: particles. How would Naishō even be aware of these particles. Yes, Naishō is intelligent enough to know that particles would fall off, but during battle, you wouldn't be focusing on some particles that are covering you; you'd be trying to make sure your opponent doesn't injure you. Plus, I don't remember a time that he said particles were falling on him. No, you wouldn't have to say it every time something is shattered, but if you said it every now and then, I would have understood what was going on much more clearly. ::Van managed a small smile as the color came back to his eyes and watched the crystal construct shatter and rain over Naisho, before he thought to himself "Heh. Finally looks like all the pieces are in place. Its time to seal them for a bit while I heal myself up." Crystallizing the blood from the wound, Van sealed his injury before placing his back against a wall to hold himself up. "Oi! You two, you mind if you stop moving for a bit? No? Oh well...you don't have a choice." Placing his hands in a pyramid shape, Van caused the crystal particles placed on both of the men to slowly expand creating two large pillars of crystal, that constantly created new layers from each of the smaller particles and began to reach into the sky. ::The bolded areas show where the particles came from Kou, and also the explanation of the particles themselves. And you are right about one thing. You couldn't be aware of the particles, but then you can never be aware of anything your opponent plans. I can work the experience factor with Kenji in the RP because he and Van have grown and developed through RP's with one another, and I've encountered a similar particle trick before. Ultimately, it comes down to knowledge regarding the others skills - hence why I decided to alter the particles in question the way I did. With Van, everything is a weapon, in truth, pal. You just need to watch for it :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yes thats the entire point, Red Sensei wasn't suppose to notice the particles falling over him. Hence why it was a trap. Otherwise Im sure he would have done something to remove them. And I clearly stated it twice..once in the beginning and once after he broke the recent construct. Maybe another time but I can't remember currently. And I know Ken....thats why I was just looking for a better explanaition other than pretty much I broke free lol...That gets old after awhile =P ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 14:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC)'' :Yes, but if you look at my post, I clearly shot a kidō spell from an unidentified position at the structure, so how would he know if I was under it? Since I never disclosed if I was or not, that post above isn't valid, as those particles wouldn't have rained over Naishō. :Well if you look at the above posts, Naisho and Ken were beside each other when Van launched his maw at the two and Kenji went around it leaving it to Naisho and you made no indication that you moved from said spot so i fact it would be valid if you shot a spell at it. And besides in this post at the beginning... Seeing the lightning shot at him, Van kicked off the crystal bird an sent it colliding with the electrical blast causing the construct to shatter and rain crystal particles over his two opponents. "Heh. If you both aren't careful, well....you'll find out eventually." Van's plan had already been set in motion and now waited to enact the next phase as he drifted lazily in the air trying to find a steady place to land. "Oi! Kenji! How would you feel if I told you that you weren't the only one with electrical abilities?"---- Van did the same thing. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 14:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, how about we try and resolve this, eh, guys? Kou, you said in your post this: Using Hadō #1 - Shō upon himself, the red-haired shinigami was pushed back, effectively evading the crystalline structure that would have trapped him. With what Raze said above, Naishō was below the structure or he wouldn't have needed to fire a Kido spell to knock him safe. You didn't make a mention to the particles raining down in Raze's last post before that. That leaves Raze free to interpret that Naishō was hit with them because you didn't state otherwise, pal, and neither did I with Kenji - who, as Raze said, was standing very close to Naishō before moving to attack Van personally. And particles, no matter how minute, if formed from Van's crystal, are under his power. He's that skilled a crystal manipulator. Sorry pal, but I'm only going with whats written. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC)